


5 things connor loves about you + 1 thing you love about him

by latelyitsemily



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1, ?? - Freeform, Chubby Reader, Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Protective Connor, anxiety attack, cause I think that ruins the mood I’m looking for, connor is learning new emotions, insecure reader, no y/n, so your just called “you”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelyitsemily/pseuds/latelyitsemily
Summary: Connor has a few favorite things about being in a relationship with you.Maybe gonna rewrite this, might orphan it. Indefinite Hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be written perfectly, it’s just me who wants to experiment with my writing skills and with a character I love a lot. The reason it’s a reader insert is because I don’t want to use another character/make my own.

Connor loved your eyes.

The eyes that looked at him, and didn’t see a Hunter. Didn’t see the man who killed his own kind, just to see a message in his eyes. Didn’t see a machine just accomplishing its mission. Those eyes didn’t see a broken deviant, if you could even call **it** that. Those eyes didn’t see an it. Those eyes saw a man, who was forced to do horrific things to people he didn’t know, they saw a deviant who’s life was filled with disappointment and dissatisfaction. Those eyes saw not a victim, a strong man who didn’t know what to do other than follow orders, even after opening their own eyes. 

He he loved your eyes. The way they shined at the stars in the night, as you sat on your balcony one night. That night he truly looked at you, and he saw your eyes. _”The Gateway to the soul”_ you often told him.

When he looked at you, he saw someone who didn’t see him as a predator, or a weakling. You saw a friend. Someone to trust, to talk to. Someone you could run to when things got lonely or too hard to handle alone. He treasured that feeling of warmth through his chest as he looked into your eyes.

Connor knew he wasn’t perfect. No where near it. He didn’t catch onto most jokes or sarcastic remarks. Connor didn’t understand most human quirks, and he tried to keep quiet about them. He didn’t want to bother you or Hank about useless questions, out of fear of being mocked or being the cause of anger. He didn’t understand what he felt and why. His most familiar emotion was fear, and he didn’t know how to handle that one either. He had grown accustomed to that emotion, and even that thought scared him. 

But your eyes looked past that, looking patiently whenever he did ask a question. They passed a warmth through them when you answered kindly and slowly, so he could understand every word you spoke. 

Connor loved seeing your eyes dilated as they found his, knowing that you loved him even with his flaws, ranging from being “emotionless” as some have said, to being an Android, and all the controversy surrounding them. He loved the determination in them as you fought for what you believed in. He loved your eyes when your soul was set on fire about your life, and the beginning of his. The fire in them burning bright, but comforting. Like a warm safe house, inviting you in. Connor loved them when the fire burned with a hot rage, at the unfairness for his kind, and the laws set in place for them, just waiting to crumble down and backfire.

He loved your eyes with a passion. And if he could, he would never look away. 

Connor didn’t like it when you cried. 

Your eyes would lose that warmth, instead filled with a pit that’s burning out, no heat for it to feed. Your eyes would fill with tears, as a tidal wave crashing through that determination, breaking it down piece by piece. He would see your eyes crumble, as anxiety and fear found its way in to snuff it all out. 

Not only your body would fall to the ground, but you eyes would not look at his. They would not dare try and roam around, keeping themselves glued shut, the wave of tears overflowing. He would wipe them away, encourage you to just look at him, to no avail. He knew that the gateway was vulnerable and open. He knew that closing your eyes would stop the gate from completely disappearing. Looking into your soul without permission was terrifying, and he knew the feeling well.

So eyes closed as well, arms around you, he sat there for what was probably hours. Comforting you and just talking it through. Allowing the anxiety and fear to come in, and then fortifying a way for you to force it out to never return for a while.

Those were long nights, but he knew he loved them all. Every night with you was like bliss to him, even the ones like this. Your eyes found his, and he knew they were sore, but at least they weren’t crying anymore. Like a flashlight in the night he guided the way back home to the comforting blankets. 

Your eyes met his one last time that night, and he knew that fire was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loved your body.

Connor loved your body. 

As your relationship grew, you two got more comfortable being closer together. The first night you two sat next to each other, your head on his shoulder, holding his hand, he was overwhelmed with the emotion he named “Peace” not too long ago. Connor felt right, holding his bigger hand in yours, feeling as if he were a puzzle piece, and he just found his other half.

He loved feeling your hand in his, and your head resting on his shoulder. Your entire existence was in your head, so he was amazed that you would let it rest on his shoulder. Trusting him that he wouldn’t do anything, he never would of course, but just knowing that you trusted him was a gentle thing he never wanted to break. 

He found out he loved cuddling with you. Some nights were hard for you to fall asleep, so he offered to comfort you physically and sleep together. Connor would hold you in his arms, your head resting underneath his chin, on his chest. On rough nights, he would hear you sniffle, or even feel you hitch your breath.

He was always there for you, as you were to him. 

Connor found out later on that he loved skin to skin contact. He loved feeling the heat come off of your sides when he held them, in those precious moments as you stood together in a random place in the apartment, in each others grasp. Your hands on his neck, his hands on your waist, under your shirt just feeling you. He loved it. It wasn’t a feeling of lust for your body he felt, just a want to explore **_more._** He wanted to feel you in his arms, and to touch the skin of your body to feel the warmth.

Since finding out this want to touch, you let him reach his hand underneath your shirt when cuddling, just being able to feel your waist and side, sometimes even your legs. He would run his hand up and down slowly, allowing himself to memorize your body, every curve and imperfection, he loved them all. He would occasionally find you standing in front of the mirror, looking at yourself. He knew the moment he looked into your eyes, that it was not from admiration. It was a look of _disgust,_ and a _longing_ for a better looking body. Connor would slip behind you and place his hands on the sides of your waist, and kiss the back of your neck softly, mumbling a gentle _“I love you”_ to you. 

He would feel you melt into his touch, a loving feeling he felt as you did, a wave of protection coursing through him. You’d reach your head back and look into his eyes. He loved your eyes.

You’d turn around and kiss him softly, hands up to cup his face gently. He would once again, slip his hands under your shirt just to feel your skin. He loved it. You would slip your hand into his, enjoying the intimacy as he peeled back his skin on his hand, where you touched him. As if he wanted to interface, you two looked at each other in these moments, searching for the love you both had in your eyes. 

These were the softest and most loving moments he’s ever felt, and there were no words needed to be spoken. 

Connor was not afraid to hold you in public. He was constantly holding your hand in his, or having an arm around you. Hand on your waist, shoulder, or in some moments on the arm. If you were in the room with him, he was touching you. 

Hank always said Connor couldn’t keep his hands to himself when he was with you, and you definitely agreed. But he knew you loved it nonetheless. Besides, in the first few months of your relationship he wouldn’t even hold your hand in public. Now he was not afraid to hold onto your waist and pull you in for a kiss. He didn’t care anymore, and wasn’t afraid of anyone disrupting both of you. If they did, they would regret it. 

Connor was not afraid to step in when he noticed you being uncomfortable. Even when you were with friends, he would insert himself into the situation, allowing you to decide if you wanted out, or wanted comfort. Such as a hand in his, or his hand on your waist, you would let him know. He loved every time you wanted his touch, feeling giddy whenever he could. Allowing himself to slip into his scans so he could feel the warmth from your body for as long as he could. 

His favorite was the nights. Of course, he would enjoy running his up and down you, but he loved to just scan and notice everything about you when you were asleep. Some nights he didn’t need to go into stasis, so he would just admire you when you were sound asleep. Your small breaths pushing a tiny amount of air onto his chest. Sometimes he would pull his hand up to your face, and run his thumb on your cheek. It was so soft, he couldn’t comprehend it. His scans definitely could, but he didn’t.

Occasionally he would admire too much, and he’d accidentally wake you from your deep sleep. He would kiss you and urge you to fall asleep again. You’d laugh and kiss him a few times before falling back to your slumber. You’d forget about it in the morning. 

A moment in the morning holding onto each other was his favorite thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loved your kindness.

Connor loved your kindness. 

You were always stopping people in the streets whom you thought looked nice that day, you’d talk to old friends happily, asking how they were and what was happening in their life. You decided to stop and talk to homeless people whenever you could, deciding that giving them some money was just not enough. So occasionally you would sit and talk to them, sometimes buying them lunch and giving them some cash. 

He loved your kindness to him. When you first met each other, he had been walking around the park with sumo, after a particularly hard case. He must have looked lost, since you came and sat next to him on the bench and asked how he was. 

Somehow you were like a lighthouse in the ocean, and you guided him through his own thoughts that night. He told you minor details about the case, not enough to get him in trouble, and he tried explaining how he felt, and where he was confused. He fumbled with the leash, and you just smiled and talked him through, making sure he understood what you were explaining and why. You also explained how he could feel different than how you did, and that it was okay to be different. 

He looked at you with confusion, and asked; “ _Why are you so kind to me?”_

Your heart clenched at the androids words, and you hadn’t even learnt his name yet. 

After that night you gave him your number and told him to call you or send a text whenever he wanted someone to talk to, or a distraction. You exchanged names and you patted his shoulder, also reaching down to pet sumo. He looked down at the piece of notebook paper you had ripped out of your journal and given to him. He saw you smile, so he smiled back. 

Connor had texted you the very next day. He had sent a long thank you, for sitting next to him and listening to him. You sent back a few hearts and said you didn’t mind talking to strangers. 

Connor loved your kindness when the day finally came that he told you about being the Hunter. He was terrified of that day, and you knew something was going on. That week was rough for both of you, and Connor didn’t want to burden you. But of course, the dam finally broke one night and he spilled every one of his darkest thoughts and regrets. 

He was grateful for your kindness that night, as it saved him from completely breaking down. You held him in your arms, whispering sweet words into his ears. You held one hand on his back, one reaching in his hair as you both sank to the ground, your chin resting on his head. Pressing gentle kisses on his head, you stayed with him until it passed. 

Rare moments like those those were ones he was grateful for your kindness. 

He loved how how you were gentle, with everything you touched. The way you talked felt just the same, with a soft and kind touch. Your conversations with him, no matter the subject, we’re always fun and genuine. You honestly cared about what he had to say, listening and talking back with him. You helped him find some interests. Your hobbies became a few of his. Branching from your help, he became his own person. Rooting himself in good soil, getting ready to grow alone. 

He’d reach a hand out to you, when things got to difficult. But he slowly became himself, finding hobbies and gaining personality traits. You loved each one with a gentle kindness he needed. 

He loved your honest kindness. Even though it wasn’t necessarily kind. You said you lived by the truth, and the truth hurts. Although you tried to be kind to him and love him, sometimes you had to be honest. 

He was thankful for that honesty. 

But sometimes, the world was not in favor of your kindness. Sometimes the world decided that you were not welcome to be yourself anymore. You suffered from those days, coming home and staying silent. Connor would offer himself to you, to be close to you, to hold you. Most nights you would allow him to to comfort you. But there were few nights you needed to be alone. He learned that it was okay for you to feel like that, and he shouldn’t feel offended.

Connor loved your kindness, and he looked up to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like this chapter as much as the other two, but whatever. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loved your talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday xLolHopex.

Connor loved your talents. 

You constantly said you weren’t a master at anything, but Connor disagreed. Everything you did, you did as if you were a pro. 

_“Fake it till you make it,”_ you had laughed one time as you pulled out a burning cake from the oven. Connor smiled. 

You loved to sing to the music as you did chores around the apartment, such as cleaning the house up, doing the dishes and so on. Connor thought your voice was beautiful. The way you kept singing even after a missed note or particularly hard guitar solo, you still sang. Even all the music. He loved the energy you had, that fire in your soul burning bright. 

He learned to join you in your singing very early on. 

Connors favorite memory of your voice, was when you two were dancing slowly to a love song in the living room, and you were softly singing to it with your head on his chest. His hand came up to cradle your head against him, as he joined you in singing to the song. He didn’t even know the lyrics, and didn’t care to search them up. Just being with you and listening to you made his regulator work harder. He had fallen oh so hard for you, he didn’t know if he would be able to pull himself up. 

You loved to draw, although you were out of practice. You often brought a sketchbook to work, for when things were slow. You worked at the front desk, so when no one came in, you wanted some entertainment. You’ve drawn almost all your co-workers, all the plants there, and tried drawing some parts of the building. But, there’s only so much your skill could handle.

So you drew Connor one day. It wasn’t perfect, and you didn’t have a reference. But it looked like him, with his goofy smile and curly hair. (He didn’t even know that was possible, a few months after he went deviant he forgot to fix his hair and it went curly.) You told him to keep it curly at least a few times a week, for you. You loved it. His face was a bit different, but then again you weren’t the best at profiles.

A few days later you left your sketchbook open on the kitchen table, so he decided to look at it. The page was open to himself, and there were a few tweaks made to it. He noticed the erased lines, but he wasn’t focused on them. He was wondering why you wanted to draw him. 

_“Because I love you Connor, and your face is cute!”_ you had said to him when he asked you that same question later that night.

You had like 5 instruments. A violin, (which you said you haven’t touched in three years, yet his scans told him it was only a few months ago it had been used) a guitar, (you said you didn’t know how to play, but your dad gave you his. He never learned either) you had a piano, (you loved to play, but have no time to or need anymore) a ukulele, (you said you bought it cause you loved the design. “ _The Great Wave off Kanagawa. A woodblock print by the Japanese ukiyo-e artist Hokusai._ ” He scanned.) and a old accordion you actually didn’t know how to play. 

Connor urged you one free night to play one of them. Maybe even teach him. You two weren’t doing anything that night, no plans. So up from the couch he watched you go, and you brought back the case to your violin. You opened up the case, smiling as you noticed the old wood, collecting a thin layer of dust. You grabbed your bow, applying a generous layer of rosin on the bow. Tuning the strings, you told him;

“ _I’m serious when I say I haven’t played in a while,” you had smiled at him. “Don’t judge me too hard with your scans alright?” You joked._

Pulling the instrument up to your shoulder, you warmed up your fingers while adjusting the grip on your right hand. You shyly smiled at him again, your eyes briefly meeting his. You turned your focus to the bow lifting up to meet the strings. 

Connor often forgot that he didn’t need to breath. That he did not need oxygen to fill his lungs. If he did, he would say his breath was taken away. You were playing the song “ _Ashokan Farewell,”_ his scans told him. Your eyes slipped close, his not far behind, as you played.

Your technique was rusty, but he could tell you were nowhere near a beginner. The notes were near perfect, and you played the song with your own personality added to it. Holding notes longer, adding grace-notes, and making the Farewell become your own welcome. His eyes closed, head leaning back, he listened. Not listened like how he did with hanks heavy metal, no. He really listened, feeling his entire person succumb to the music. 

Connor had only felt the emotion “Love” when he was with you. But this was a new type of love, a love for music, for the sound of you playing the song for him. He could hear himself tell you “ _Again, please_.” as the song came to a close. Answering his call, like a wolf to a howl, you played it again. Connor fell in love with it all over again. 

You would deny it, but you had a talent with people. Yes, you loved having alone time, but you got lonely a lot. So that meant you learned how to become friends with people, and be nice to everyone. 

When you met hank for the first time, you made the old man laugh so much he had to sit down. He slapped his hand on the table while trying to say something along the lines of, “She’s a keeper. I like her Connor.” But with much more belly laughs and cussing. 

You were so genuine when you asked how he was doing, and if he needed help with anything. Connor didn’t understand why you were so nice to people when a lot of them were rude. You smiled at him when he asked that, and he didn’t know if that was an answer or not. He loved you for it anyways. 

People were hard to understand to Connor. Everyone reacted differently, and liked different things. Yes he was programmed to adapt to human unpredictability, but that didn’t mean he understood what people wanted. Somehow you always did. Connor admired that about you.

Connor loved your talents, although you denied you had them. But he would never understand where they stemmed from, or where you learned them. He loved it anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loved your smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! Sorry this took so long, I had a hard time thinking of what to write in this one, but I figured it out. Protective Connor and maybe even a lil ruthless Connor?? Only if you squint. I dont know. Decide that for yourself! Enjoy!
> 
> Ps major insecurities this chapter and a guy tries to touch you so beware if you don’t like that.

Connor loved your smile.

It was bright and cheerful. Emotion plastered all over it, seen in the dimples and uneven turn of your lips. The skin on your cheeks faint with a pink color. 

He often found himself jealous of your sincerity. Your human nature, natural man. Your impulsive compassion, never ending empathy. He found himself angry for no reason, not at you, never. At himself. Seeing your human qualities made his own self-confidence drop significantly. 

You always stopped those thoughts, hands on his face, cupping his cheeks as you talked to him. His hands would meet yours and it felt like the last puzzle piece, unlocking the picture to its fullest glory. The satisfying click as everything fell into place.

He felt that click when he touched your hands with his. Everything was at its glory, it’s best,

complete.

Connor felt his world spin, as your eyes locked with his, sending a smile his way. The flutter of butterfly wings in his biocomponents heard clear as a cloudless day in his heart. 

He loved your smile, and he loved the loving surprise you sent to him, as he was on a patrol with Chris and you weren’t expecting to see him. Connor saw you run up to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as you practically barreled into him. You shared some small talk with him and chris, then let them go back to work. 

Waving him off with a smile he loves, Connor turned back to Chris. Not before Chris decided to tease him. 

When Connor saw your smile fade when talking to strangers, he got angry. You were just being kind, yet people decided that you weren't good enough for them. 

A man was flirting with you. His eyes were wandering, as you tried to send him off with a small “No thanks,” and a hesitant smile. A fake smile, one Connor knew you tried to use sparingly. Connor decided to watch from afar behind your back, moving away from the view of your face. Connor promising that if the man got touchy or his scans picked up on you getting uncomfortable he would intervene. But for now, he decides to watch. 

The mans eyes were wandering, lust easily overtaking his eyes. Connor saw the mans eyes dart down on your body, as he moved a little closer to you, most likely flirting horribly to try and seduce you. Connor knew that you weren’t a fan of this type of flirting with strangers. You backed away a tiny bit, hand coming up to fiddle with a bit of your shirt, the man following your every move. 

Connor decided he’s seen enough. 

He was a little late. 

The man had seen you back away a bit and decided that he wanted to grab you, almost coming up to grasp you inappropriately. Connor was not fast enough to stop the man grab your arm, but he came in time to swat away his other hand from coming up to your chest. ~~_He was most likely aiming higher, but luckily that didn’t happen._~~

The smile Connor so dearly loved from you, had turned into a poorly hidden fear filled frown. You roughly pulled your arm away from the man, and took connors hand instead. You could feel from the way Connor held your hand, that he was not happy about this situation, and he was going to fix it. 

The smile you always tried to wear disappears whenever Connor decides that empathy is no longer needed when someone messes with you. You loved him for protecting you, but the first time someone had touched you, he broke the guys nose and arm in two places. 

You had chastised him about it, saying that you appreciated the protection, loved it, but peace was the way to go. 

As you pulled away your arm from the mans grasp, You felt Connor slightly push you behind him. He was most likely about to get into a fight with the man, so you pulled Connor away from him. Looking into connors eyes, trying your best puppy eyes mixed with hidden insecurity you couldn’t conceal. 

Connor melted at your eyes, and decided to address the man verbally for only a moment, then turn his full attention to getting you out of the situation. He was desperate to see your soft smile come back again. 

When you two finally found a secluded place, Connor ran his hands up your arms, to your neck, and up to your head, brushing your hair in the process to cup your cheeks. Your eyes, beautiful eyes, started to fill with tears, as you let out a gentle sob. Connors hands were there to brush them away, as he silently sent his support, coming closer to you. He didn’t understand why you cried when you were not at fault, but he decided that holding you and comforting you was the smartest move for him. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard you whisper, as you almost fell forward into a hug, his hands falling away from your face to rest on your lower back and head. You curled into his chest, crying. 

“Please don’t cry. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m sorry for not coming to you sooner..” Connor whispered to you back, rubbing your back as you cried softly. 

Connor pulled your head back, urging you to look at him. 

“It’s okay baby. Please don’t feel like you aren’t worth it. I love you.” Connor told you, sending a small smile with it. You laughed, although it sounded like another choke. Your hand came up to rub your eyes, as you shook your head. 

“Connor, that’s the thing. I don’t deserve you,” you paused, a sob interrupting you. “I could have just went with that man, letting him use me and I still would think I didn’t deserve it.” You cried, smashing your head against him. 

Connor loved your smile. It was always so genuine, filled with compassion for people you loved. You always told them how much they belonged where they were, and they deserved only good things in life. 

It’s almost funny how you said these things to so many people, but when thinking about yourself, you never could agree with your own words. 

It broke connors heart, when he first heard your worst insecurity. After the first time, he made it his mission to make you smile, and make you feel beautiful and worth it for at least a little while. 

Connor grabbed your hands, pulled them up to his face, and again urged you to look at him. 

“I want you to know that I love you, so so much. It hurts me to hear you say that about yourself. I can’t change how you think about yourself, even though I try. I want you to know that I love you so much, that you deserve the world, in its purest form. I look up to you in so many ways, if I make a list I might overheat.” 

Connor pulled your hand to rest on his regulator.

”i dont know what I would do without you, and honestly, you mean so much more to me than you think you do. I love you, and I would spend an eternity with you if I could.” He ended honestly, as your hand curled a bit on the fabric of his shirt. The tears had gone down a lot, yet there were a few strays that escaped. 

You looked up at him and said;

”That would have been the perfect proposal.” You laughed, voice a bit hoarse. 

He was glad to see that smile he loved so much return. 

“Now that speech will be much longer and you will be sobbing on the ground from how much it touched you and how great I am.” Connor responded, smiling at you. 

Hand in hand, both of you smiling, you two walked away.


End file.
